Leeron's Sexy Adventure!
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Crack fic. Leeron wanders into the gundam universe and finds some sexy, young gundam to make sweet love to...


The alarm went off, there was an intruder closing in on the ship. Kira, Athrun, and Shin got together and got in their Gundams and they launched elegantly into the blue sky. They approached the intruders in the sky, it was a seemingly giant ship with arms and legs.

Kira shouted out, "PLEASE MOVE AWAY FROM OUR SHIP, YOU ARE ENTERING UNAUTHRORIZED AIRSPACE."

They all floated silently for a minute on the Dai-Gurren, all the members were dumbfounded at this new ship that was not a gunman.

Leeron had a sparkle in his eye. "This looks interesting..."

Simon said, "I'm going to meet with these robots!"

"Wait, Simon!" Leeron said

"I'm going with you, I'd like to examine these mechas and their ship..." he said flamboyantly.

"Ron-san...? Are you sure you can pilot a gunman?" Said Simon in a slightly confused tone.

"Of course honey, I'm the one that fixes them after all!" Said the sparkly eyed Leeron.

Then they boarded Gurren Lagann.

"Gurren-Lagann! Take-off!" Simon announced to the crew.

Gurren-Lagann flew off towards the Gundams and the archangel ship.

"What are we gonna do if they are hostile? We've never come across such a strange ship. Could they be from another world? Maybe some strange local rebel group who got a hold of some technology and ghetto-rigged a strange-ass ship like that." Shinn mumbled nervously.

"Just bring it in a little closer Simon..." Leeron said.

Gurren Lagann slowly approached the three Gundams, eventually stopping in front of them.

"Who are you? Your radar systems should have picked us up, you should know about the automated message sent to every ship within the airspace! This ship is carrying many people! We need to keep them safe at all costs! So please, turn around and leave us!" Kira Yamato said to the strangers.

Leeron smirked "that's all I needed to know, Sugar pie..." he said with a seductive tone.

Suddenly, a strange power began to envelop Gurren Lagann. Simon didn't know what was happening, he tried to move but it wouldn't work. The strange power was a mix of purple and pink, it glowed brightly.

Kira, Shinn, and Athrun were in awe and didn't believe what they were seeing. Suddenly Gurren Lagann lunged towards the three gundams and caught the Infinite Justice with a lethal crushing crotch grab.

The others began firing their weapons at Gurren Lagann, but it took all the gunfire without damage.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Simon yelled.

"Now that everything is under my control....I can finally let my urges beautifully explode!!" Leeron said as his eyes and his erect penis glowed brightly. A glowing drill penis emerged from Gurren Lagann's crotch-plate, curved and pointy, it was the ultimate weapon. Leeron made the Infinite Justice's lower body explode; Gurren Lagann put his feet on the gundam and launched himself towards the Impulse Gundam. "Come to me cutie pie!" Leeron yelled.

Leeron took his drill dick and pounded the Impulse Gundam's exhaust pipe until it was in there. Then he put his manicured hands on his shirt. Leeron ripped his shirt off to reveal his large, waxed, buff, and shiny body, as opposed to his lanky self under his clothes.

There was one last enemy, and that was the Strike Freedom. Kira Yamato was gravely afraid for his life.

"What the hell is this thing?! It did what armies couldn't! We must retreat and regroup against this enemy!" Kira nervously cried out in fear.

Gurren-Lagann began to coil in drills and fired them all at the last remaining Gundam and their ship. They were all down for the count Gurren-Lagann landed and Leeron flew out of the Gurren cockpit in a beautiful rosy colored aura. He landed on the strike freedom's cockpit door and smirked. He knew that Kira was watching him on the camera.

"My spiral power has been awakened at last…" Leeron ripped open the steel door to reveal a scared-to-death Kira. "Come here sugar…" Leeron said as he winked.

Leeron picked him up and threw him against the side of the gundam, face first. Leeron spanked his ass hard enough that his pants ripped and his bones trembled.

He began to rape his ass hard and enjoyed his screams of pain.

"Ooooo~ Keep screaming, you young sugar bun!"

Athrun and Shin jumped out of their gundams, slightly injured but still able to fight.

"HE'S OUT OF HIS ROBOT, FIRE!" Athrun yelled as him and Shinn drew their guns and fired at Leeron.

The bullets were ineffective as they bounced right off of his smooth and round muscles.

Leeron stood up and turned around with a dead and bloodied Kira hanging off of Leeron's massive penis.

He walked towards them with Kira's anus hanging on with no sign of sliding off.

Leeron suddenly jumped over them and lunged at them from behind  
with Kira on his penis, Leeron used his skinny body as a condom of sorts as he began to dig his head into Athrun's ass.

Eventually his whole upper body broke into Athrun's body shattering and snapping his pelvis as his eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed in pain and bled out of. "I've got a fabulous collection going it would seem," Leeron said as he put his hand up to his face, closed his eyes, and blushed in an almost embarrassed sigh.

"Now let's see what I can do with you..." Leeron said as he looked towards Shinn with a smile on his face, and the dead bodies of Kira and Athrun skewered on his penis like a shish-kabob.

Shinn looked in absolute horror, never having felt such fear in his whole life.

"You monster! Why are you doing this!? WHY!?" Shin yelled at Leeron, angrily and fearfully.

Leeron looked confused and sighed.

"Honey Bun, you have a lot to learn about contained urges." Leeron said to Shinn. "You are special though, I won't do you like I did these two. I'll show you a good time!" Leeron said cheerfully as he winked with a twinkle in his eye.

Kira and Athrun's bodies launched off of his penis as he came like a fire hydrant.

"Prepare yourself..." Leeron said as his powerful spiral aura emanated around him and shadows covered his eyes as it foreshadowed something big coming.

His mouth and anus was nice and deep.

It was then that Leeron used the drill for what it is, and drilled the Impulse Gundam straight in half.

Leeron's penis grew larger and power began to surround it as it formed a gigantic pink penis.

"GIGA....ANUS....BREAKER!!!!!" Leeron screamed as he lunged towards Shinn.

The giant penis broke through his ribcage and blew him straight in half. Leeron landed and picked up his intestines and began to pleasure himself with the bloody tubes.

He came spiral energy all over his remains and said, "That was a good session! I am now satisfied." Leeron said cheerfully with a big smile on his face.

"LET'S GO, EVERYONE, WE CAN FIND ANOTHER MECHANIC! JESUS CHRIST, LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Simon screamed as the Gurren-Lagann blasted off.

Leeron stared as he was left behind. "It's understandable; they just can't handle the burning passion..." Leeron said as he blushed and smiled.

He then turned around and stared at the Archangel ship and gave a big smile."The fun continues...!" Leeron said to himself.

The end.


End file.
